Lost Son
by aruna faylen
Summary: Kurama berlari kelantai bawah dengan mimik panik, menuju kearah kaa-sannya yang sedang menonton televisi sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi Kurama menyeret kaa-sannya ke kamarnya dan Naruto.
1. prologue

Summary : Ada ramalan kuno yang mengatakan "JIKA PADA SUATU WAKTU HOKAGE MEMILIKI ANAK KEMBAR, MAKA SALAH SATU ANAK HOKAGE AKAN MENGHILANG"

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family

Rated : T

Cast : U. Naruto ; Kyuubi/Kurama ; N. Minato ; U. Kushina

Warnings : Gaje ; typos ; kurama as Naruto's twin ; AU ; vamfict ; OOC ; slight crossover Vampire Knight (for the Vampire Class and blood pill) ;

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**ENJOY**

PROLOGUE

Getsu no Kuni sebuah dunia yang terdiri dari berbagai negara. Dari segala negara yang berada di Getsu no Kuni terdapat 5 negara besar yang banyak menjadi pusat dibanding dengan negara yang lain. Kelima negara tersebut yaitu Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire 火の国), Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind 風の国), Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water 水の国), Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth 土の国), dan Kaminari no Kuni (Land of Lightning 雷の国). Serta beberapa negara lainnya yaitu Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron 鉄の国), Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow 雪の国), Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound 音の国) and Sora no Kuni (Land of Sky 空の国).

Di Getsu no Kuni bukan hanya ada manusia, makhluk lain juga ikut membaur bersama manusia. Mereka adalah para **Vampire. **Makhluk penghisap darah penghuni asli daratan Getsu no Kuni sebelum para manusia mulai datang dan hidup bersama mereka. Para Vampire membagi diri mereka dalam beberapa kelas, kelas yang paling tinggi adalah para Pureblood Vampire—yang rata-rata merupakan keturunan klan Uchiha—Mereka adalah satu-satunya kelas Vampire yang mampu mengubah manusia menjadi Vampire. Lalu untuk kelas kedua disebut Noble Vampire atau Vampire bangsawan—merupakan percampuran antara Pureblood dan vampire biasa—mereka memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berbeda-beda—walau kekuatan mereka masih dibawah pureblood.

Yang ketiga adalah Vampire yang dulunya adalah manusia. Mereka dirubah menjadi Vampire oleh para Pureblood saat terjadi perang ratusan tahun yang lalu antara para Vampire dan Manusia. Kemudian ada Level-E class Vampire, dimana mereka adalah manusia yang dirubah menjadi vampire. Namun mereka sudah tidak dapat menahan nafsu mereka sendiri sehingga menjadi wujud monster yang sesungguhnya.

Selain Vampire ada juga makhluk lain yang tinggal di Getsu. Wujud mereka sama sekali tidak seperti manusia. Lebih tepatnya menyerupai beberapa jenis hewan. Orang-orang mentebut mereka dengan sebutan.. BEAST... tidak seperti binatang pada umumnya, Beast tergolong makhluk yang cerdas. Ada pula beberapa dari mereka yang mampu berbicara bhasa manusia.

Kemudian ada sebuah ras lagi yang awalnya adalah seorang manusia, namun mereka memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa dalam darah mereka dimana mereka dapat mengendalikan sesuatu yang dinamakan... **SIHIR**... hanya sebagian orang saja yang mampu menggunakan sihir, bukan semua orang. Karena sihir pada dasarnya itu sangat kompleks. Meskipun bisa dipelajari hanya segelintir orang saja yang bisa menggunakan sihir meskipun tidak memiliki darah khusus pengguna sihir.

Para pengguna sihir juga dibagi menjadi beberapa level antara lain : Genin level, mereka yang baru lulus academy sihir yang merupakan kelas pengguna sihir terendah. Para Genin umumnya hanya memiliki satu jenis sihir alam, dan sangat jarang terlihat memiliki dua jenis sihir alam. Lalu Chunin level tingkatan selanjutnya dari Genin. Pengguna sihir dengan kelas Chunin umumnya mampu mengendalikan labih dari satu sihir alam. Untuk menjadi Chunin, para Genin diwajibkan untuk mengikuti sebuah test jika ingin menjadi pengguna sihir kelas Chunin.

Kelas selanjutnya adalah Jounin level. Mereka mampu mengendalikan lebih dari satu jenis sihir alam, dan telah memasteri salah satunya. Tidak jarang diantara mereka yang memiliki sihir khusus. Seperti sihir untuk mengendalikan ruang dan waktu atau disebut Jikuukan (字空間), hanya saja orang yang menguasai Jikuukan sangat sedikit bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Lalu ada sihir Beast, dimana para pengguna bisa menggunakan kemampuan hewan yang ada di pikiran mereka dengan catatan pengguna tahu betul apa kelebihan dan kekurangan sihir ini.

Selain Genin, Chunin, dan Jounin ada satu tingkatan lagi yaitu Kage level. Level ini berada di atas semua level. Orang yang menyandang gelar ini rata-rata adalah para pemimpin kota atau Kage. Diluar itu orang yang mendapatkan gelar ini antara lain Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade dan Orochimaru yang notabene murid dari Hokage ke 3, Hiruzen Sarutobi dan mendapt gelar Densetsu no Sannin (伝説の参院).

Satu lagi yaitu ANBU yang merupakan pengawal khusus Hokage. Para ANBU umumnya memiliki level Jounin namun tak jarang ada chunin yang juga merupakan anggota ANBU.

Negara-negara yang berada di Getsu no Kuni dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin negara yang disebut Daimyo, di bawah Daimyo adalah pemimpin untuk kota yang berada di setiap Negara di Getsu no Kuni. Para pemimpin kota memiliki sebutan KAGE. Untuk membedakan antara Daimyo dan Kage bukanlah hal yang sulit. Dikarenakan para Daimyo umumnya merupakan orang-orang yang pandai dalam politik serta penerus Daimyo adalah keturunan mereka sendiri.

Sementara seorang Kage merupakan orang yang dianggap kuat untuk menjaga kota mereka. Untuk menjadi seorang Kage, orang itu harus menguasai Sihir. Minimal kemampuan sihir mereka berada di tingkat Jounin atau Kage, dimana orang yang mampu mencapai level Kage hanya segelintir orang saja.

Cerita ini berlatarkan di sebuah kota yang berada di Hi no Kuni, kota itu bernama Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves 木の葉がくれの里). Kota ini dipimpin oleh seorang kage yang dipanggil Hokage. Kota ini merupakan salah satu kota terbesar di Getsu no Kuni, selain Sunagakure no sato (Village Hidden by Sand 砂がくれの里), Iwagakure no Sato (Hidden Stone Village 岩がくれの里), Kumogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Clouds 雲隠れの里) serta Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Mist 霧がくれの里) atau pernah disebut Chigiri no Sato (Village of the Bloody Mist 契りが暮れの里). Saat ini Konoha sedang dipimpin oleh Yondaime Hokage atau Hokage ke-4 bernama Namikaze Minato.

Namikaze Minato seorang Hokage dengan sebutan Kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash 黄色い千個) sekarang sedang merasakan khawatir—disalah satu ruang di Konoha Hospital— sembari menyemangati istrinya. Hal dikarenakan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina—Namikaze Kushina resminya—tengah berusaha untuk melahirkan anak yang selama 9 bulan berada dalam rahimnya. Setelah berusaha selama 1 jam lebih akhirnya si jabang bayipun lahir. Seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange yang merupakan perpaduan antara rambut merah Kushina dengan rambut blonde terang milik Minato. Dia memiliki manik berwarna violet seperti ibunya, kulit tan cerah serta tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya.

Saat sedang asyik memperhatikan putranya, tiba-tiba perut Kushina kembali berkontraksi. 30 menit kemudian lahirlah anak kedua yang juga seorang laki-laki. Dia memiliki rambut blonde terang serta manik berwarna biru samudra seperti milik ayahnya namun lebih terang. Kulit berwarna tannya menyembunyikan tanda lahir yang serupa dengan kakak kembarnya. Sungguh saat ini merupakan saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka. Tak pernah terbayanhkan mereka akan memiliki anak kembar yang keduanya laki-laki.

Tak lama berselang Minato dan Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk menamai kedua anak mereka. Sisulung diberi nama Namikaze Kurama, sementara sang adik diberi nama Namikaze Naruto. Keluarga ini sangatlah bahagia, namun tanpa mereka ketahui ramalan kuno tentang anak mereka tak lam lagi akan terkuak. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mencegah atau setidaknya menunda mereka kehilangan salah satu anak mereka? Hanya author yang tahu #kicked by readers

A/N : Makasih yang udah nge-like, nge-fave, nge-review, ini arun re-post dengan perbaikan di sedikit tempat.

Page : 4

Words : 1242


	2. Chapter 1 : Forecast

Summary : Ada ramalan kuno yang mengatakan "JIKA PADA SUATU WAKTU HOKAGE MEMILIKI ANAK KEMBAR, MAKA SALAH SATU ANAK HOKAGE AKAN MENGHILANG"

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure (?)

Rated : T

Cast : U. Naruto ; Kyuubi/Kurama ;

Warnings : Gaje ; typos ; kurama as Naruto's twin ; AU ; vamfict ; OOC ; slight crossover Vampire Knight (for the Vampire Class and blood pill) ; and other stuff

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : ForecastRamalan

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kelahiran si kembar. Semua hal berjalan dengan mulus, dan tanpa ada halangan sedikitpun awalnya. Awalnya? Ya awalnya, keadaan masih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya tenang dan damai. Para penduduk menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan baik. Hingga pada suatu waktu salah satu dari 3 Legenda pengguna sihir terkuat di Konoha yang disebut DENSETSU NO SANNIN bernama Jiraiya datang berkunjung setelah mendengar bahwa muridnya telah menjadi seorang ayah. Penjaga gerbang kota—Izumo dan Kotetsu— menyambut dengan ramah sang Legenda. Sesampainya di kota Jiraiya langsung menemui muridnya di kantor Hokage. Lalu masuk melalui jendela yang berada di belakang meja kerja sang Hokage. Bisa terlihat dengan jelas bahwa muridnya itu tengah berkutat dengan musuh yang paling menyebalkan untuk dirinya yang seorang Hokage.

Kertas Tugas.

Saking seriusnya sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari kehadiran sang guru. Sang guru pun akhirnya berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian muridnya. Tak ayal karena sedang serius dengan kertas-kertas tugasnya Minato sedikit terlonjak dan refleks melihat kebelakang.

"Sensei, bisakah sensei tidak masuk lewat jendela saat aku masih sibuk mengurus kertas tugas ini?" kata Minato dengan nada selembut mungkin, mengingat dia sangat menghormati senseinya itu.

"haha, gomen ne Minato. Aku tak beraksud untuk mengagetkanmu." Kata jiraiya sambil mengatupkan keduan tangannya lalu meletakkannya di depan wajahnya.

"Tak apa sensei," balas Minato sambil mempersilakan Jiraiya untuk duduk di kursi tamu yang tersedia. "Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Sensei datang ke Konoha?"

"Aku kan juga orang Konoha, apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi Kotaku sendiri?" belum sempat Minato merespon Jiraiya menambahkan kata-katanya "Lagipula kudengar Kushina melahirkan tanggal 10 Oktober lalu, apa benar?" Minato hanya membalas pertanyaan dari gurunya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar sampai-sampai gurunya membatin 'idiot'.

"hehe, benar sensei. Apa sensei mau melihatnya? Sebentar lagi aku selesai." Jiraiya hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan muridnya, dia duduk dalam diam sambil mengecek salah satu karya terbaiknya "ICHA ICHA PARADISE" jangan lupa senyum mesum yang setia menghiasi diwajahnya.

15 menit kemudian Minato selesai mengurusi kertas tugasnya, mengajak gurunya Jiraiya menuju rumahnya dengan sihir khusus miliknya yang bernama "Jikuukan". Jiraiya mengangguk, menutup Icha-icha-nya dan berjalan menghampiri Minato. Hanya dalam sekali kedipan mata mereka telah sampai di ruang keluarga yang berada di rumah sang Hokage.

"Kushi-chan..." panggil Minato lembut tapi penuh semangat, saat tidak mendapati istrinya di ruang keluarga, dia mencoba menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya sampai ia mendengar suara Kushina

"Aku ada di kamar, anata," jawab Kushina dari arah kamar si anak kembar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Minato langsung menuju kamar yang dimaksud Kushina dengan Jiraiya mengikuti dibelakang.

Mendapati sang suami tidak datang seorang diri, membuat Kushina langsung berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan guru dari suaminya—Jiraiya.

"Ara, selamat datang Jiraiya-san, apa yang membawa seorang seperti anda datang kekediaman kami?" katanya dengan nada seramah mungkin. Kushina tahu bahwa Jiraiya itu seorang pervert—Kushina benci Pervert —tapi dia juga tahu kalau Jiraiya itu adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dihormati oleh suaminya. Belum sempat Jiraiya menjawab, Minato sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kushi-chan, Sensei ingin melihat kedua putra kita."

'putra kita?' Jiraiya membatin

"Jadi kalian memiliki putra kembar?" tanya Jiraiya setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Minato hanya ber-Humm ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya bak mainan rusak.

"Yap," kata Kushina singkat sambil memersilakan Jiraiya melihat kedua putranya yang saat ini masih tertidur. Tanpa menunggu lama Jiraiya lalu melihat kedua bayi itu.

"Bayi yang tampan," komentarnya lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Tentu saja mereka tampan ttebane.." seru Kushina penuh semangat. Tiba-tiba Jiraiya teringat akan temuannya beberapa waktu lalu saat berkunjung ke reruntuhan kota Uzushiogakure, yang merupakan salah satu kota yang menjadi sekutu dari Konoha. Namun sayang, kota itu telah hancur beberapa tahun lalu dikarenakan penyerbuan dari desa lain.

"Kushina, Minato bisa ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah serius yang jarang sekali ia buat. tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi mereka langsung mengikuti Jiraiya.

.

.

~Ruang Keluarga ~

Setelah ketiganya duduk, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening hingga akhirnya Minato mengambil inisiarif untuk bertanya pada gurunya.

"Ano, Sensei sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Jiraiya mulai berbicara, masih dengan wajah serius "Tapi saat mendengarnya aku harap kalian bisa tetap tenang." perkataan tadi hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Kushina dan Minato.

"Belum lama ini aku mengunjungi Uzushio, dan aku menemukan sesuatu disana,"

"Anda menemukan apa disana Jiraiya-san," kata Kushina mengiterupsi. Uzushio adalah kotanya, sebelum kota itu hancur. Jadi wajarkan jika dia agak sedikit kurang senang mendengar nama kota yang ditinggalinya dari kecil disebut?

"Saat aku menyusuri reruntuhan disana aku berakhir di sebuah tempat yang kukira dulunya adalah sebuah perpustakaan. Jujur saja aku terkejut saat melihat tempat itu. Walau tempat itu terlihat berantakan diluar, tapi didalamnya aku banyak buku-buku yang masih berjejer dengan rapi. Aku pun mulai menelusuri seluruh sudut perpustakaan itu sampai aku berhenti di sebuah rak. Didalam rak itu terdapat sebuah buku yang terlihat sangat tua. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung membuka buku tersebut yang ternyata berisi tentang berbagai ramalan.

Hingga pandanganku tertuju pada salah satu ramalan yang tertulis dibuki itu. Ramalan itu berbunyi JIKA PADA SUATU WAKTU HOKAGE MEMILIKI ANAK KEMBAR, MAKA SALAH SATU ANAK HOKAGE AKAN MENGHILANG," Jiraiya menyudahi perkataannya. Minato dan Kushina membeku mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Jiraiya. Sungguh mereka ingin sekali menganggap apa yang dikatakan oleh pria berambut putih itu adalah bohong belaka. Tapi mereka ragu, apalagi saat melihat Jiraiya masih menampakkan wajah serius. Hingga Minato mencoba untuk menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu, tapi Jiraiya meresponnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Jujur saja baik Minato dan Kushina merasa amat sedih, mengingat memang baru merekalah yang memiliki anak kembar. Ditambah lagi di waktu lampau Uzusio merupakan kota yang terkanal akan peramal-peramalnya,, tak ada satupun orang yang meragukan ramalan-ramalan mereka. Karena meraka tahu semua ramalan itu akan terjadi... cepat atau lambat. Hal inilah yang menjadi faktor utama penyerangan terhadap Uzushio, kota lain takut akan kemampuan meramal yang dimiliki para rata-rata pengguna sihir yang memiliki darah Uzumaki. Walaupun Kushina memiliki darah Uzumaki namun dia tidak memiliki kemampuan ini, sebagai gantinya dia adalah seorang pendekar pedang yang tangguh dan mampu membuat pedangnya berakselerasi dengan kekuatan alam.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang tertulis Sensei?" tanya Minato dengan nada lemas, tenaganya hilang saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Senseinya belum lama ini.

"Tidak." jawab Jiraiya singkat.

.

Hening

.

Tak ada yang bicara. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai...

"Tidak.." satu-satunya perempuan diantara mereka mulai berbicara "Tidak.. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada anak ku. Tidak selama aku masih ada disini." Kushina berdiri dan mulai beranjak untuk pergi ke kamar si kembar, namun beru beberapa langkah suara seseorang menghentikannya

"Tapi Kushi-chan, kau tahu kan kalau..."

"Aku tahu," Kushina memotong sambil membalik badannya dan menatap Minato, air mata mulai turun dari kedua iris violetnya "Aku tahu, ramalan dari klan ku klan Uzumaki selalu benar, aku sangat tahu akanhal itu dan tak pernah meragukannya. Tapi, tetap saja mereka anak ku, darah dagingku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mereka bahkan nyawaku sekalipun. Bisakah.. setidaknya.. kita.." kata-katanya terpotong oleh isakannya. Minato membawanya kedalam pelukan untuk setidaknya menenangkan istrinya.

"Tenanglah sedikit Kushina," Jiraiya mulai buka suara dan langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh Kushina. Bayangkan saja bagaimana kau bisa tenang disaat kau mengetahui suatu saat anakmu akan menghilang? Dan orang yang menyuruhmu untuk tenang adalah orang yang memberitahumu tentang berita itu. Apa yang kau rasakan marah kah? Sakit kah? atau yang lain? Jiraiya hanya menghela napas panjang dan mulai berbicara lagi

"Aku memang kurang bisa untuk memahami perasaan yang sedang kau alami sekarang. Tapi di dalam buku itu memang tidak tertulis hal lain selain ramalan singkat itu, tanggal terjadinya pun tidak tertulis. Jadi setidaknya kita bisa atau minimal sedikit menundanya. Karena aku tahu pasti ramalan itu akan terjadi apalagi itu berasal dari klan Uzumaki cepat atau lambat."

"Kau benar Sensei, setidaknya kita harus berusaha untuk menunda terjadinya ramalan itu." kata Minato, Kushina hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju sambil menghapus air matanya.

.

Hening

.

sampai terdengar suara tangisan si kembar dari kamarnya

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Thanks to : ferianda.D viki , altadinata, 123 (guest), Ae Hatake, Blue-Temple Of The King, (yang udah review) Dede Namikaze, Naru Kyura, , .71, (yang udah nge-fav), sherry dark jewel (yang udah nge-follow) dan semua silent readers<p>

A/N : buat chapter depan aku ga janji buat update kilat, mohon dimaklumi aku itu ga (belum) punya PC, jadi hatus ke warnet dulu kalo mau ngetik. Dan aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini ga memuaskan

update : 19/07/2014

words : 1303

page : 6


	3. Chapter 2 : Naruto and Winter

Summary : Kurama berlari kelantai bawah dengan mimik panik, menuju kearah kaa-sannya yang sedang menonton televisi sambil sesekali menyesap coklat hangat miliknya. Tanpa basa-basi Kurama menyeret kaa-sannya ke kamarnya dan Naruto.

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family (?)

Rated : T

Cast : U. Naruto ; Kyuubi/Kurama ; N. Minato ; U. Kushina

Warnings : Gaje ; typos ; kurama as Naruto's twin ; AU ; vamfict ; OOC ; slight crossover Vampire Knight (for the Vampire Class and blood pill) ; and other stuff

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**A/N : Minna Arun mau mau ngucapin Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin ne~ Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Enjoy this Fict**

**.**

Chapter 2 : Naruto and Winter

~Lost Son~

.

.

Dua bulan telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Jiraiya ke Konoha dan memberitahukan tentang ramalan yang ia temukan di Uzushio saat dia berkunjung kesana. Ramalan itu, jujur saja membuat Kushina dan Minato shock—sangat shock malah. Mereka berdua kini semakin over-protective terhadap Kurama dan Naruto, suami istri itu takut jika ramalan yang diberitahukan pada mereka terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

Setidaknya jika hal itu terjadi, meraka ingin berada di dekat Kurama dan Naruto serta berharap telah memberi mereka kasih sayang yang cukup bagi keduanya. Mungkin.

Ramalan yang diberitahukan oleh Jiraiya pada Yondaime Hogake dan istrinya, tidak mereka sebarkan pada siapapun, hanya mereka bertiga yang tahu. Keduanya berasumsi bahwa memberi tahu orang lain tentang ramalan ini akan mempercepat hilangnya anak mereka dan baik Kushina maupun Minato tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tidak dalam waktu dekat, mereka sangat menyayangi anak mereka. Dan belum siap jika harus kehilangan salah satunya.

.

~Lost Son~

.

Waktu terus bergulir, hari berganti bulan, bulan berganti tahun dan takkan ada mampu untuk menghentikan sang waktu meskipun hanya sedetik. Umur si kembar kini sudah satu tahun, dan mereka berkembang seperti layaknya bayi seumuran mereka. Membuat baik Minato maupun Kushina merasa sedikit lega. Tapi tetap saja mereka harus tetap waspada jika tidak ingin hal yang tidak mereka inginkan terjadi.

Tahun kedua semua nya masih berjalan dengan normal, Kurama dan Naruto sudah mulai bisa berbicara walaupun agak susah. Ada satu hal yang membuat baik Minato maupun Kushina kecewa saat sikembar mengucapkan kata pertama mereka. Apa sih yang si kembar katakan? Apa mereka mengucapkan kaa-san, kaa-chan, kaa-sama? Bukan! Atau tou-san, tou-chan, tou-sama? Juga bukan! Lalu?

Jujur saja walaupun sang Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya kecewa karna salah satu dari mereka tidak menjadi kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh si kembar tapi dalam hati mereka senang. Ya senang. Mengetahui bahwa si kembar memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Maksudnya? Kau tahu, mereka memanggil nama satu sama lain saat mengucapkan kata pertama mereka…

"Nalu.." ini yang diucapkan oleh Kurama saat itu dan untuk Naruto

"Kuu…"

Mengejutkan bukan? Hah, ikatan batin yang sungguh kuat, dan jujur saja membuat kedua orang tua mereka iri sekaligus bangga.

Tahun ketiga pertumbuhan mereka di jalani dengan menetap di dalam rumah. Baik Minato maupun Kushina melarang mereka untuk keluar rumah tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana perasaan si kembar, tentu saja mereka kesal. Mereka juga ingin bermain dengan anak seumuran mereka, pergi ke taman atau tempat lainnya dengan teman.

Tapi apa daya sang Hokage dan istrinya melarang si kembar untuk hal itu. Tahu sendiri alasannya bukan? Tidak? Itu mudah, mereka hanya ingin kedua anaknya tetap berada di bawah pengawasan, apalagi mengingat tentang ramalan itu benar-benar membuat mereka cemas.

Waktu terus berjalan, tak terasa usia si kembar kini menginjak tahun ke 4. Kushina dan Minato sepakat untuk memasukkan si kembar ke dalam sebuah playgroup yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 4 tahun, si sulung Kurama sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, sementara si bungsu Naruto masih cukup kesulitan.

Mereka tumbuh menjadi anak lelaki yang tampan. Untuk Naruto ia lebih terlihat manis, jika ia dipakaikan pakaian yang lebih feminim mungkin orang lain akan mengira Naruto itu bergender perempuan. Hal ini sering membuatnya digoda oleh beberapa anak laki-laki lain di sekolahnya—yang menurut Kurama dan Naruto merupakan tempat untuk mencari teman pada awalnya—membuat Kurama marah—sangat malah—serta jengkal.

Bukan, Kurama bukan marah karena dia ada perasaan pada adik kembarnya—dan ini juga bukan fict incest—tapi murni karna Kurama ingin melindungi adiknya. Kembarannya. Separuh dari dirinya. Karena ikatan batin mereka yang kuat. Tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Kalau kau bertanya seperti apa ekspresi saat dia melihat adik tersayangnya di goda, maka aku akan memberitahumu. Dia akan memberikan Death-glare terbaiknya padamu, dan jika Death-glare itu mampu membakarmu, maka dalam hitungan detik kau akan habis terbakar dengan api biru. Pastinya kau bisa membayangkan apa reaksi orang yang menggoda Naruto kan? Apa? Tidak? *sigh* Yang pasti jika mereka masih bisa berpikir jernih mereka akan mundur secara perlahan, menjauh dari sang Namikaze sulung jika tidak ingin melihat dirinya mengamuk.

Lebih parahnya Naruto, walau merasa risih jika digoda tetap akan bermain bersama mereka tanpa menyadari Death-glare yang diberikan kakak kembarnya pada orang-orang yang bermain bersama si Namikaze bungsu. Polos, terlalu polos malah. Juga baik, lebih tepatnya terlampau baik ditambah Naruto mudah sekali percaya pada orang lain. Hal ini membuat si kecil Kurama frustrasi. (etto anak umur 4 tahun bisa frustrasi juga kan?)

.

.

~Lost Son~

.

.

Saat ini musim dingin sedang berlangsung, dan Kurama sangat menyukai musim dingin. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, dia sangat membencinya. Naruto menyadari suatu hal saat musim dingin berjalan 1 minggu, dia lemah terhadap dingin. Setiap malamnya ia akan menggigil kedinginan walaupun dia memakai 3 buah selimut yang salah satunya merupakan selimut tebal khusus musim dingin. Jangan lupakan pakaian yang dipakainya ia memakai sweater panjang dan Hell dia men-double sweater yang ia pakai dengan sebuah jaket musim dingin dan dia masih kedinginan. Bayangkan sendiri rasanya.

Lalu fakta bahwa di kamarnya—Naruto satu kamar dengan Kurama hanya berbeda ranjang—terpasang alat pemanas tidak mengurangi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Lebih parahnya kedua orang tua mereka tidak—belum—tahu mengenai hal ini.

Hey jangan bilang apa yang kutulis ini tidak logis atau tidak bisa diterima akal sehat! Salahkan saja Naruto saja yang terlalu pintar. Sebelum orang tuanya—tepatnya Kushina—berniat membangunkan mereka, Naruto sudah merapikan semuanya.

Meletakan 2 selimut tambahannya ke dalam lemari lalu melepas jaket musim dinginnya dan menggantunnya di dinding kemudian berpura-pura tidur, sampai Kushina masuk dan membangunkan mereka dengan lembut.

Kurama hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pada sang adik kembar, jika dia selesai melakukan ritual pagi musim dinginnya. Apa? Aku tak salah dengar kan? Kau bilang kenapa Kurama tidak memberitahukan keadaan Naruto pada kaa-san atau tou-sannya? Itu karena Naruto sendiri yang memintanya, permintaan itu baru berumur beberapa hari. Hari itu adalah salah satu hari terdingin yang pernah ada. Saat itu Kurama berujar pada Naruto

"Naru, aku panggilkan Kaa-san atau tou-san ne~" Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemas

"Ii'e Kuu. Jangan belitahu kaa-chan atau tou-chan ne~" balas Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di bibir birunya dan gigi bergemeletuk menahan dingin

"Tapi Naru..."

"Kuu, Nalu mohon. Jangan belitahu meleka. Nalu tidak mau membuat meleka khawatil ne~ Kuu cayang cama Nalu kan?" Kurama menghela napas panjang, mengangguk lalu berucap

"Tentu saja Kuu sayang sama Naru, jadi Kuu tidak mau melihat Naru terus kedinginan seperti sekarang. Tapi Kuu menghargai keputusan Naru. Hanya saja jika keadaan Naru bertambah buruk mau Naru setuju atau tidak Kuu pasti akan memberitahu kaa-san dan tou-san." Naruto ber-humm singkat lalu mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya kemudian tertidur setelah disuruh oleh Kurama.

Malam itu Kurama memutuskan untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto, dia ingin membuat adik tersayangnya—Naruto—merasa sedikit lebih hangat dengan berada di sisinya. Dia tidak tega, sungguh. melihat adiknya merasa tersiksa di musim dingin yang notabene merupakan musim favoritnya.

.

.

~Lost Son~

.

.

Musim dingin sudah berlangsung cukup lama, tinggal menghitung hari lagi untuk menyambut tahun baru. Tiap malamnya keadaan Naruto semakin buruk. Seperti malam ini, badannya panas dan dia menggigil kedinginan. Kesadarannya juga mulai menipis. Kurama yang tidak tega melihat keadaan adiknya akhirnya berniat memberitahukan masalah Naruto kepada orangtuanya.

Minato belum pulang, rapat dengan para Council masih berjalan, dirumah hanya ada Kushina yang tengah menonton televisi sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya saat Kurama datang dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Kuu? Kenapa kau berlari?" tanya Kushina sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda ia tak mengerti tentang sikap putra sulungnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kaa-san nya, Kurama menarik tangan Kushina ke kamarnya dan Naruto. Sesampainya disana Kushina disuguhkan pemandangan dimana Naruto tengah tak sadarkan diri dibawah tiga selimut, jaket dan sweater yang dikenakannya untuk menghangatkan badan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kushina menghampiri putra bungsunya, kemudian mengecek keadaannya—panas—kata itulah yang pertama terlintas dipikiran Kushina saat menyentuh kening Naruto. Dia lalu menyuruh Kurama untuk mengambil termometer, baskom, handuk kecil serta obat penurun panas. Dalam beberapa menit Kurama kembali membawa apa yang diminta oleh kaa-sannya, sementara Kushina langsung mengecek suhu badan bocah bersurai pirang cerah itu sembari mengisi baskom dengan air dingin yang ia ambil dari kamar mandi.

Suhu badan Naruto membuat Kushina shock, sementara Kurama terus memegang tangan tan adikknya yang terasa panas. 40 derajat celcius, beberapa derajat celcius diatas suhu normal. Dengan sigap Kushina meletakkan handuk basah yang sudah diperas itu ke kening putra bungsunya. Begitu terus berlanjut, sampai beberapa menit berikutnya.

Kurama sudah tertidur dalam posisi duduk sambil terus memegangngi tangan adiknya, sementara kepalanya menyandar di tepian ranjang yang ditiduri si pirang. Melihat putra sulungnya tertidur dalam posisi seperti itu, Kushina memindahkan posisinya menjadi terbaring di sebelah Naruto. Wanita bersurai merah panjang itu bisa mengerti saat ini Kurama ingin berada disisi adiknya. Jadi apa salahnya membaringkan si bocah bersurai orange di sebelah bocah bersurai pirang cerah kan?

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sudah 2 jam Kushina terus mengganti kompres untuk putra bungsunya dengan telaten dan sabar. Dia beryukur kepada kami-sama karena suhu badannya mulai turun, walau masih diatas normal. Eh? Kenapa tidak membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit?

Itu mudah, orang waras mana yang mau menerobos salju yang tengah turun dengan derasnya di malam hari? Yang pasti bukan Kushina. Dan kalau dia tetap nekat menerobos salju yang ada malah keadaan Naruto tambah membuatnya cemas.

Apa? Kenapa tidak meminta Minato untuk mengantar putra bungsunya ke Rumah sakit? Seperti yang kusebutkan di awal Minato sibuk rapat dengan para Civilian Council, mengingat dirinya yang menjabat sebagai Hokage. Dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Walaupun dalam hati ia merasa cemas, apalagi setelah menerima pesan singkat sang istri yang diterimanya mengenai keadaan Naruto.

Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian, tepatnya pada pukul 11.30 p.m, Minato langsung meninggalkan Hokage Tower dengan sihir Jikuukannya yang ia berinama 'Hiraishin' (避雷針？) sambil meninggalkan sebuah kilat berwarna kuning. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pria yang kini menjadi seorang ayah itu bergegas menuju kamar si kembar.

Melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang membuat hati Minato tak tega. Ia merasa gagal menjadi ayah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui keadaan putranya sendiri? Padahal Ia yakin bahwa dia cukup banyak memberikan perhatian pada kedua anaknya. Kushina yang menyadari kehadiran suaminya menoleh kearah sang Yondaime. Matanya merah dan sedikit bengkak tanda bahwa ia sempat menangis sebelum kedatangan Minato. Tanpa basa-basi Minato duduk di sebelah Kushina berusaha menenangkan sang istri tercinta.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto Kushi-chan?" tanya Minato dengan nada lembut sembari mengelus punggung istrinya berusaha untuk menenangkan san istri yang kini sudah menjadi seorang ibu. Dia (Minato) menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada putra bungsunya, yang sekarang tengah tertidur dengan sebuah handuk kecil di keningnya.

"Naru... Dia..." kata-kata Kushina terpotong oleh suara isakan dan air mata yang mulai mengalir turun dari kedua manik berwarna violet miliknya. Sembari terisak wanita yang menyandang istri dari Yondaime Hokage itu mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Dari saat Kushina ditarik oleh Kurama yang berlari menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran saat dirinya sedang menonton tv, sampai saat dia menemukan kondisi putra bungsunya, sementara Minato hanya mendengarkan sembari sesekali melirik kedua puranya yang tengah tertidur berdampingan dalam satu ranjang.

"Kau tahu anata? Saat aku *hiks* menemukan Naru-chan *hiks* kondisinya lebih buruk dari ini *hiks*. Demamnya mencapai angka *hiks* 40 derajat celcius *hiks*. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat *hiks* bibirnya membiru *hiks*. Jujur saja anata, aku sungguh tidak tege melihat keadaan *hiks* Naru-chan *hiks* yang seperti itu." Kushina menjelaskan keadaan Naruto sambil terus terisak air mata tak kunjung meninggalkan kedua matanya walaupun ia telah menciba menghapusnya.

Minato sebenarnya sudah mengetahui keadaan si blonde dari pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Kushina. Namun saat melihat dan mendengar cara istri tercinta mendeskripsikan bagaimana keadaan bocah bermanik sama dengan miliknya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas.

Tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya lagi ia terduduk di ranjang milik Kurama yang kini tidak ada yang menempati. Ia sungguh tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada putra bungsunya,

"Sepertinya Naruto lemah terhadap dingin, apalagi sekarang musim dingin tengah berlangsung." kata Minato setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya. "Tapi aku sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana ini bisa terjadi pada putra kita padahal sebelumnya hal ini tidak terjadi,"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu anata. Hal ini terjadi secara mendadak. Tidak. Terlalu mendadak. Aku belum bisa menerima hal ini, aku takut ramalan itu akan terjadi tak lama lagi anata. Aku takut, sungguh takut." Kishina mulai berbicara kembali sambil berjalan menuju kearah suaminya lalu memeliknya erat dan melepaskan semua air mata yang sedari tadi berusaha ia bendung.

Malam semakin larut, beruntungnya suhu badan Naruto mulai kembali normal. Kushina dan Minato merasa lebih lega saat mengetahuinya, merekapun tertidur di ranjang milik Kurama yang tidak ditempati.

.

~Lost Son~

.

Pagi datang, burung-burung kecil dan besar saling berebut untuk meramaikan suasana pagi ini dengan kicauan mereka. Walaupun sinar matahari mulai menghangatkan kota Konoha yang semalam mengalami hujan salju yang cukup lebat, suhu udara masihlah cukup dingin. Namun Naruto yang notabene lemah terhadap dingin bangun paling awal dikarenakan sinar matahari yang menyusup tanpa ijin dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kepala Nalu pucing.." katanya lirih sambil memegangi kepalanya, tak lama kemudian bocah bersurai blonde itu menyadari dirinya tidak sendiri. Tertidur disebelahnya sang kakak kembar, sementara di ranjang bocah bersurai orange tertidur kedua orang tuanya. Satu hal yang lalu disadari oleh Naruto

"Apa kemalin keadaan Nalu membuluk? Campai-campai tou-chan dan kaa-chan teltidul di kaculnya Kuu, lalu Kuu teltidul dicebelah Nalu." Naruto mulai mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"Hal inilah yang cidak Nalu cuka. Nalu cidak cuka kalo tou-chan sama kaa-chan cemas. Nalu benci mucim dinyin. Kenapa mucim dinyin itu halus ada. Kan Nalu jadi celing kedinyinan."

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

A/N : etto, gomen. Arun re-publish chapter ini. Ada beberapa kalimat yang ditambah dan maaf jika banyak yang ga suka cerita Arun. Arun mau ngucapin Terima kasih buat yang baca fict Arun, nge-review, nge-follow sama nge-fave. Dan Arun minta maaf buat waktu yang Arun ambil buat update ke chapter berikutnya. Jujur aja kegiatan LKS SMK banyak nyita waktu serta pikiran Arun. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ne.

.

.

Words : 2443

Page : 10

Publish : 28 July 2014

Re-publish : 31/07/2014


End file.
